Mine For The Night
by DragonflySerenade
Summary: Beca meets Chloe and from that moment on she had begun to journal. These are her entries of their encounters.
1. Chapter 1

2.13 18:45

Here I am again in my favorite room, in the whole dorm besides my dorm room of course, the dorm lounge/computer room as I usually am with nothing special to do and then you walk in. At first I don't realize you're there, too consumed in my book, before you call out my name. This was like our maybe fifth time interacting since we've first met a week ago. It surprises me that you want to talk with me seeing as when we did talk I was barely vocal usually responding to you with short one or two word answers much like I did with everyone. That's just who I am and most everyone gives up trying to be my friend after two or three encounters. But nope you were different you didn't give up and it seems like you're seeking my attention. Intrigued by your persistence I amazingly find myself willingly putting away my book and attempting to be social today. You smile widely seeing that I'm not ignoring you, but rather actually showing interest in you. We begin talking about dresses with the two girls who had walked in when I was putting my book away. Discussing dresses is not my cup of tea so I don't contribute much unless you ask my opinion on a few styles. I begin to get bored with just looking at dresses so I start to point to random dresses and then picking who I think would best suit it and explaining why. After doing this for five dresses or so I finally notice you all are quietly sitting there staring at me in awe and confusion. I know it may not seem like I'm into fashion given my own choice of clothing to wear, but I can't help that I like my skinny jeans and plaid. Doesn't mean I can't appreciate people looking good and knowing exactly what that would be. The surprise finally fades away and now everyone is now asking my opinion on particular dresses they like and how I think it would look on a while talking about dresses finally comes to an end when the two girls take their leave saying they need to prepare things for valentines. I had forgotten about the holiday because I don't celebrate it, but I ask you what you have planned since you looked like the type that loved things. Your eyes shine when you hear me ask of your plans, but then it disappears a second later as you explain that you don't know what to do. I offer to help you with your predicament and you look surprised by this. You laugh and tease me saying that you can't imagine me being romantic. I would normally get mad if anyone else had said that to me, but with you I just don't get that urge. So I just laugh with you and try to defend my statement saying "I never mentioned being romantic just that I'd help." As our laughter dies down you begin to ramble off ideas which I shoot down one after another seeing as all of them are typical and nothing really special. You soon give up and I feel bad because you look frustrated and sad. Not really wanting to show this side of myself since I already revealed so much earlier I hesitantly give you an idea that I've had since we first started this discussion. When I finish explaining what to do I look at you and I swear it looked like your eyes might just pop out of your head but then you flash me one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen. No with the idea all set for tomorrow we get up to head for bed. Before we walk our separate ways you flash me your smile once more as you gather me into your arms. I don't usually like physical contact, but I feel myself relax into your embrace and feel a bit empty when you release me seconds later. I don't know what's going on with me, but I feel extremely happy to have someone around I could now call a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.14 19:30**

With everyone being out and about for Valentine's Day I am overly excited to have the lounge all to myself with no interruptions. I know I should interact and make connections during this prime time of my youth, but I adore my alone time. I love to just sit around and get pulled into the world of whatever book I was reading that day. Today I was reading The Giver for maybe the twentieth time in my life; I can't help it, the story is intriguing and when I read it I feel like I become part of the community. So there I was imagining the color of Fiona's hair and out of the corner of my eye I swear I physically see Fiona. I'm stunned for a second, but quickly realize that the book did not come to life you just simply walked into the room. How silly of me. I didn't expect to see you today especially with it being V-Day, but here you are and early for such a night. You throw a smile at me when you notice I've stopped reading and now just staring at you confused. Crossing the room swiftly you plop yourself beside me on the couch and release a sigh. We sit in silence for a while before I break it asking you how your boyfriend liked the idea I came up with. You simply shrug your shoulders and inform me that he didn't get what was going on till almost the end of it. I groaned internally not believing my awesome idea was wasted, but that moment soon passed when I looked at you with a content smile plastered on your face. I ask you why you were in early and you explain that the only thing that your boyfriend had planned was dinner so the night was over and here you are now. At this time I take notice of the white with blue floral print sundress you're wearing and how well it compliments your eyes and let the word beautiful tumble out my mouth. It wasn't said all that loudly, but I wonder if you heard me while I mentally curse myself. Instead of getting any confirmation from you we slip into our silence and it's comfortable and I sense no tension in the air. I go back to my reading, but every so often I cast a glance your way and every time I catch your eye you give me a small smile. Eventually I get irritated with my position while reading and want to lie down so without really thinking about it I turn my body and lie down with my head landing in your lap. I feel you jump slightly when I notice what I've done, but when I look up with an apologetic grin you scrunch your nose at me and I feel you relax so I resume my reading. I'm so lost in my book when a rush of comfort washes over and I let my eyes close and subconsciously I nuzzle my face into your tummy. Feeling totally at ease I take a slow deep breath and the scent reminding me of strawberries invades my senses. Wondering where the smell is coming from I open my eyes and finally notice what the heck I was doing and instantly I feel myself blush. Then I notice the reason I had felt so comforted, you were sitting there stroking my hair and oh how did I love that more than my alone time. I take a peek upwards and you seem to be lost in your own world of comfort. After a minute or so of staring at you I guess you felt my gaze, looked down and then froze your actions. I guess you didn't know what you were doing as well. Smiling internally at that I sense your embarrassment as your hand slowly starts to retreat from my head. I grab your wrist, smile up at you, and whisper loud enough for you to hear "You don't have to stop, I like it" before ducking back behind my book to hide my now flushed ears. I hear you giggle as you begin to stroke my hair once more. I'm now just staring at my book because I can't process the words and I'm going crazy on the inside. All sorts of thoughts are flowing in and I can barely keep myself together. _What the heck am I doing? Why does she affect me this way?! I can't let her get too close to me, but who am I kidding. It hasn't taken much and I can already feel she's breaking down my walls with just her smile alone._ Frustrated with my thoughts I toss my book to the ground and continue to lay there just soaking in the comfort your providing me. Before long I glance at my watch and take note of the time, reluctantly I pull myself up stating we should probably get to bed. Once again before we separate you gather me into your arms, but before letting me go you whisper in my ear "thank you, this has been the best Valentines" then you kiss my cheek and head towards your room. I can definitely get used to this I think as a smile unknowingly makes an appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

**2.15 – 2.20**

It's been five days since I've last seen you and I find myself really missing you. Sure I see you around the campus but you're always either with your boyfriend or with who I'm guessing is your best friend. You usually smile and wave excitedly beckoning me to make my way over, but I don't do what you want and instead stay away. I mean I would go up and talk to you outside the dorm, but I can sense that neither your boyfriend nor friend like me so I keep my distance. It's only been two times we really spent time together granted it was in silence majorly, but I do miss seeing and being with you in the lounge.

 **2.21 19:15**

Today I had studying to do so I forced myself to stay in my room and after about two hours I was thoroughly bored with myself. I made my way to my favorite place for a breather. Not expecting anyone to be in there imagine my surprise when I walked in and there you were. And reading the book I accidentally had left there the other night. You didn't notice me yet so I decide to sneak up behind the couch you were sat on and cover your eyes as I pull off my best impersonation of our Dorm Advisor and say "guess who." You laugh as you attempt to pry my hands off, but my hold on you is strong. After a bit I slip my hands to your shoulders and lean over your head so I'm peering into your eyes as I say in a mock magician voice "it is I" ending the statement with my signature lopsided grin in place. You laugh heartily before flicking my forehead and telling me "you're so weird." And before I could protest there you are pulling me around the couch and having me sit on the other end. Barely adjusting myself completely I find you have already situated yourself to lying down with your head being cradled in my crisscross applesauce lap. I let out a chuckle as I pick up my book you dropped moments earlier. You try to grab at the book but I keep it out of reach and simply ask what page you were last on. Pouting you mumble the page number. I turn to the page, hold the book in front of you, and now ask "which paragraph you were on?" You point to where you left off before looking at me confused not sure what I was getting at. I shrug my shoulders and simply begin reading aloud, starting from the point where I had apparently interrupted you at. Looking down I see you smiling with a twinkle in your eyes. I turn my attention back to the story as your eyelids slide shut and allow my voice float over you. After some time while still reading I start to stroke your hair with my right hand. I don't get to play with your hair for very long since you grab my hand and start to play with the many rings I have on. Soon enough analyzing my rings comes to an end and you lace our fingers together gently lying them on your stomach as you focus on my reading once again. Some time passes by and I can feel that your breathing seemed to have evened out so I glance down and you have fallen asleep with a smile plastered on your face. Putting down the book I continue to stare at you etching every little detail about you in this moment into my memory. You look so peaceful and I don't want to wake you just yet. After about an hour of just watching you I start to feel my own eyelids become heavy and so I lightly shake you so we can both head to our rooms. Your eyes flutter open and I am captivated by your ocean like eyes changing as they take in the light of the room. I'm completely mesmerized by you I drowsily think to myself. As we drag ourselves out of the room I don't feel like separating just yet so I offer to walk you to your room. Instead of answering you simply intertwine our hands and tug me in the direction of your room. It shouldn't take long to get to your room since the hall is not that long, but we are taking our sweet time and it's still all too quick for me. Eventually we find ourselves standing in front of your door; you release my hand and hug me tightly. Unlike the usual hugs with too soon releases we just stand there holding each other. Not wanting to let go just yet I step impossibly closer into you and nestle my head in the crook of your neck. Before long our moment is broken when your best friend who I didn't know was your roommate swings open your door. Stunned and embarrassed by being caught in such a position I quickly pull out of the embrace. I catch a hint of hurt flash in your eyes as I do so. Choosing to push aside my embarrassment and no physical contact boundary I lean over and shyly place a kiss to your cheek wishing you a goodnight before reluctantly dragging myself to my room. A quick glance back and I see your cute smile take form as you slip into your room. I can't wait till I see you next.


	4. Chapter 4

**2.22 18:30**

I only got to see you briefly today. And even at that it was only because we were in the dorm advisors (DAs) office for a dorm leader meeting. I had not known you were a leader as well. As soon as the meeting was over you were gone. I figured you had gone out to be with your boyfriend. So not really wanting to go to the lounge now I decided to strike up a conversation with Ms. Kelly the advisor. Ms. Kelly is surprisingly easy to get along with and has invited me to freely hangout with her. So now the DAs office is my second favorite place in this dormitory.

 **2.23 18:45**

Today I decided since I really liked talking to Ms. Kelly I would hang out with her in the office today. Ms. Kelly and I are in the middle of talking about random dreams when you come walking in. I was sitting on the couch in the corner so I guess you didn't see me since you were asking Ms. Kelly if she has seen me. Ms. Kelly lets out a chuckle and simply points over in my direction. You turn to face me and stand there surprised seeing that I'm there instead of the lounge. I pat the seat next to me indicating I want you to join me. You silently walk over and awkwardly sit down unsure of what was happening. I quickly pick-up the conversation from earlier and finish off my dream explanation. You start laughing when I finish speaking so I look at you confused since my dream was not a funny one. "I'm sorry I'm just baffled that you're actually sitting here talking away about dreams as if you have no problem speaking with people" you explain. Not expecting such words to come from you I huff, cross my arms, and pout at you. These actions only cause you to start laughing all over again as you defend your opinion "Can you really blame me? It took me five attempts for you to really acknowledge my presence and even now when we hang out in the lounge its mostly just silence." I release a sigh of defeat and slump over; waving my hand through the air as I begrudgingly state "fine, fine whatever you win." Someone laughing pulls us out of the little bubble we've created. Apparently we had both forgotten that Ms. Kelly was sitting there observing our interaction. My ears turn red from slight embarrassment. Turning to face you I ask if you had any dreams you'd like to share. You answer that you would if only you did actually dream. This statement surprises me so much so that I can't help but to jump up onto the couch and stare bugged-eyed down at you in awe. "What do you mean you don't dream?!" I practically shout at you in disbelief. You shrug your shoulders and simply state "I just don't." I shake my head in disappointment and plop back down on the couch lying down with my head in your lap. "That must really suck for you Red" I state. I then turn my head to face Ms. Kelly and rhetorically ask for her confirmation. My eyes widen all of a sudden as I realize I had just called you by the nickname I had secretly given you. I swallow hard and slowly turn my gaze back up to you. I was expecting to see something other than the big smile you're now sporting so I relax. "Did you just call me Red?" you ask and I simply nod. You sit there and seem to ponder over the nickname before saying "since you seem to like reading you're Books from here on out." "What?" I ask completely perplexed. Instead of pondering your nickname you were thinking that this would actually make us closer. So you took it upon yourself to decide that since I nicknamed you Red we were now going to be those type of friends who addressed each other by these special titles. This was all new for me; I have never met someone so keen on being so close with almost every person they meet. Instead of defaulting to protest which is my nature I decide to humor you and just play along. Before we can find a new topic to talk about Ms. Kelly stands up and lets us know she was heading out for her dinner break, so we get kicked out of the office. I tell you I'll meet you in the lounge after I grab something from my room. As I start walking to my room I get that strange feeling of being followed and when I glance back there you are. I stop in my tracks and look at you confused. "I want to know where your room is. You know where mine is, it's only fair" you proclaim. I shrug and continue on to my room. When I'm about to enter my room you try to walk in with me before I stop you, reminding you it's against the rules to go inside a room that is not your own. You roll your eyes at my adherence to the rules, but obediently wait outside for me. I grab my notebook and pen. Seeing what I'm holding as I exit my room you raise an eyebrow at me. "I have other interests and talents besides reading" I say as we trek towards the lounge. "Oh really now and what might those interests be if you would be so kind to allow me to ask" you teasingly say while batting your eyelashes at me. I snort at your actions while offering you my elbow to link with then patting your hand I say "well you see my darling Red, I am a lady of many traits, but to talk of one-self is to be all too prideful for my liking." As I finish my little charade I look at you and wink. You laugh heartily before pulling me into tight embrace and whispering into my ear "well then that just means I'll be keeping you close to me for a nice long time then. I just gotta know all your trade secrets." And with that you let me go and skip off to lounge. As I watch you skip away my heart rate increases and I secretly wish that you are a constant in my future. That single thought surprises me, but I just shake it out of my head and continue onward to the lounge. I enter the lounge and there you are sitting cross-legged on the couch staring at the entryway. "Here's the thing, I've decided to be fair so when you share something about yourself I'll tell you something about myself. Deal?" you firmly state while extending your hand for me to shake. "Deal" I easily agree. I sit down crossed-legged next to you and start on my writing as we slip into our comforting silence. After some time passes I close my notebook and say "I like to write." You look up from your phone and smile before saying "what do you write?" "All sorts of things" I simply state. "I like to imitate cartoon voices" you reveal. I nod my head several times imagining that it was very fitting of you and give you a smile before I grab my notebook and continue my writing. For the next hour we sit there not uttering another word. You finally get up, facing me with your hand extended out. I cock my head sideways and just stare at your hand. Laughing at me you grab my hand pulling me up and drag me with you to your room. When we arrive in front of your room you drop my hand, spin on your heel to face me, and end our night with our usual hug. I wave goodbye and walk away with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**2.24 – 3.2**

It's been a whole week since we've last spent time together. So I've been occupying my boredom by hanging out with Ms. Kelly. I can't wait to see you again and this time I plan to actually talk with you instead of always silence. I hope the silence is not the reason you don't want to be around me much. I really do hope not.

 **3.3 17:30**

Today I decided to study again, but instead of staying in my room I camp out in the lounge hoping I'll get to see you today. I guess it's my lucky day since you walk in less than thirty minutes after me. I'm so happy to see you and being able to spend time with you today. As you make your way to our couch I quickly pack my study tools away. My stuff is all put away by the time you sit down and because I can't contain my excitement at seeing you I end wrapping you into a hug. You give me a gentle smile as I start to release you, but before I let you go completely you grab my arms and pull me back in and ask me if we could just stay like that for a little while longer. I instantly agree with a nod of my head. I sense something is different about you today, but I choose not to pry. After maybe thirty minutes you finally decide to release me. I want to say something, but nothing comes to mind so I wait hoping you would start. You don't explain your mood, but simply apologize and say that you just needed an extra-long hug today. I assure you there's no need to apologize and that it was all totally fine by me. Since I don't push you to explain yourself further you easily try to lighten the mood by asking what I was up to. "Oh, just studying" I tell you. Looking sorry you apologize once again, but this time for thinking you interrupted me. You had no idea I didn't really need to study and I purposely was doing it in the lounge in hopes to see you. I give you a small smile and say "doesn't matter, I was hoping to see you today anyways." You look surprised almost as if you've never experienced someone actually wanting and waiting to see you. We sit there looking at each other in silence once again when I remember that I had planned to actually talk with you for once so I make a bold statement. "I missed you." You give me a gentle yet sad smile as you state "that's sweet of you, I missed you too." Your smile is not quite reaching your eyes like they normally do, but I can see that you don't really want to talk about what's bothering you. I decide to take charge and try to make conversation in hopes to distract you from whats on your mind. "I'm not sure if you know, but I don't exactly have a lot of friends here and I know it's because of how I am. But I like being around you. You're different from everyone else." You give a questioning look and so I explain further. "You're the first person not to give up trying to talk to me and you don't seem to mind the silence I often offer." I'm greeted with a surprised look from you and I internally start to freak out thinking maybe I went overboard, but your eyes soften and a sweet smile slightly reaching your eyes appears and I feel relieved. "From the moment I met you I felt there was something special about you and the silence is just a piece of that so I love the many things said and felt in our silence." You tell me. Now is my turn to look surprised because I was not expecting a reply. Everything is now getting a bit too serious for me and I begin to panic on the inside. This is usually why I don't talk much so I decide to detour and change the subject. "I know how to sew" I state. "Huh?" You're utterly confused by my confession. I laugh and explain "I like to sew, you know like needle and thread." You shake your head and laugh while mentioning that you understood what I meant just that it was a pretty random statement out of nowhere so it kind of threw you off. You look so cute laughing at my awkward nature of trying to change subjects. "Sorry it was just getting bit too serious and I'm super freaking weird and can't handle such conversations. So I figured I would lighten things up by stating one of my many talents." "I get it" you say and then the next moment you're practically yelling at me as realization over what I said finally hits you fully "Wait! You know how to sew?! Like clothes or just random stuff?" You look so silly so I answer you trying to stay nonchalant "I've mostly made bags and beanies, but I have sewn a few clothing items." Still yelling at me "Really! Like What?!" I remain neutral in my response "Just made some PJ's for my nephews and also my senior prom dress." You're eyes grow wider which I did not think was possible. You're silent for about a minute before now calmly asking "You're telling me you sewed your own prom dress? And to top it off you're sitting there like it's no big deal?" I simply shrug my shoulders and explain how much of a big deal it isn't. "I just had a style in mind and didn't really like any of the options any store offered so I made what I wanted. The best part though was I surprisingly found a pair of heels that had a design that perfectly matched the printed material I had chosen for my dress." "You wore heels?!" yelling at me once again. "Of course I wore heels. It was prom, I'm not gonna be crazy and wear my boots." I confirm while laughing at you and your surprise. You seemed to have finally calm down completely as you almost whisper to yourself "It all makes sense now." Now I'm the one that is utterly confused by your out-of-nowhere statement. I guess you sense my confusion and clear the misunderstanding by reminding me of the day before Valentines and how I had shared my fashion knowledge. I had forgotten about that simply because I never liked to stand out. "You don't have to hide your true self you know that, right?" You ask me sounding completely concerned for my well-being. I nod sadly and explain how I had just gotten used to doing so because I've always felt different from everyone and I just wanted to seem normal. You lean over and hug me lightly while assuring me that being normal was overrated and that you liked me just as I was, quirks and all. I smile at your genuineness. And since I've shared something you keep up your end of the deal and reveal something about yourself. "I like to bake" you state. "Me too, what's your specialty/favorite thing to bake?" I ask you. "Cupcakes. And yours?" you state and ask. I don't know what has come over me, but I find myself replying in song "C is for cookies that's good enough for me." I flash you my lopsided grin as I finish singing. You giggle and your eyes are now shining as you tell me how silly I am. If you only knew that this is the effect you seem to have on me and I have no idea why. You continue to smile at me as we slip into our comfortable silence once more. After a bit you let me go, jump to your feet, and stick your hand out to me. This time instead of just staring like last time I quickly grab my bag and place my hand in yours as you pull me up. Today instead of heading down your hall we head in the opposite direction. "Where we going?" I ask. "Your room. You usually escort me to my room and well today I feel like escorting you to yours." You simply state as we begin our walk. I'm not gonna argue with you on that because if I was telling the truth I became extremely happy the moment you said "your room." We walk slowly to my room and it lasts a little longer since 1) the lounge is down your hall and 2) my room is at the end of my hall. I hated that my room was placed there when I first was assigned it, but now not so much since it gives me more time with you. We're now in front of my room and as usual you hug me. We hug for a good five minutes before you whisper "thanks for today Books." "No problem Red" I reply then I pull back to look at you. I lean up slightly and place a chaste kiss on your temple wishing you goodnight as I untangle myself from your arms and head into my room. As soon as my door closes I try to even out my breathing. I don't know when I got so brave and why the heck I made such a bold move.


	6. Chapter 6

**3.4 – 3.17**

I really screwed up didn't I? I see you around campus and you usually wave, but not excitedly. And there's a forced smile always present instead of your real smiles. I royally screwed up.

 **3.18 19:30**

For once I'm actually using the computer in the lounge. I haven't been able to do any of my normal stuff since about a week and a half ago. So here I am attempting to do research for a paper, but I still can't focus on anything. All I can think about is how much I screwed up and before I know it tears are streaming down my face. I can't seem to stop the tears and to make things worse you walk in, after so long, and the flow of tears only strengthens. You quickly rush over to me and pull me into an embrace. In your arms all I can do is say "I'm sorry" over and over repeatedly. By now you have pulled me to the couch and still holding onto me. You have one hand wiping the tears and the other stroking my hair to help calm me. Eventually the tears stop, but I'm still having difficulty breathing. When I can finally breathe I quickly get out of your arms and scurry to the other end of the couch hugging my knees to my chest. I try to distance myself as far away as possible; I don't deserve your kindness. You try to reach out to me and I flinch away. Taking the hint you sit there staring at me with concern written all over your face even though it looks like you're on the verge of a breakdown. Tears seem to be on the verge of spilling for you, but you work through it as you ask me what's wrong. The only thing I can do I apologize once more. You have no idea what I'm sorry for. I go on explaining in vague sentences "I crossed the line. I didn't mean to. I've ruined our friendship didn't I?" You lightly chuckle and shake your head as you sweep me back into your arms and assure me that I've done no such thing. There's just been some stuff you've been dealing with. I don't scurry away from you this time, but I voice my opinion that I don't believe you and you're just trying to avoid upsetting me. You lean back a little to look me straight in the eyes as you state "You've done nothing wrong. I had just found out some upsetting news and I didn't know how to face you after all the help you've given me." I give you a confused look because I have no recollection of ever helping you. You give me a small smile as you seem to understand the reason behind my expression. "Remember the day I just wanted you to hold me for a while?" you ask me. I simply nod as I wipe the tears before they fall and wait for you to continue. You do and by the end I feel heartbroken for you as I now wrap my arms around you tightly. That day all makes sense why it seemed to me like there was something wrong with you. I silently curse your ex-boyfriend. He better hope not to run into me now that I know. I just don't get why anyone would want to ever cheat on someone as amazing as you. "I'm sorry Red for thinking you hated me" I sadly say. You shake your head and I know you're mentally telling me it's all okay. You're the one now apologizing for avoiding me, but you just didn't know what to tell me. Especially since you were thinking of staying with him because you believed you loved him, but after day in the lounge when I just held you it made you realize that you deserved so much better. You then thank me for not pressing for more when you knew I had sensed something was off which brought about your realization. Now satisfied with everything I snuggle closer into you and allow us to slip into our silent world. I don't know how long we stayed in that position, but eventually we were kicked out when Ms. Kelly came to lock down the room. I grab your hand and walk us toward my room. When we get there I pull you into my room as I simply walk to my bed grab my stuffed frog and head back out. You looked confused as to what I am doing, but I keep silent and start walking you to your room. I let us into your room and pull back your blankets so you can climb in. Once you're settled I tuck you in and hand you my frog. "I've had him for a long time and I know it's quite odd for me to have a stuffed animal at this age, but Jers always been there for me. During the good and the especially bad times. He's magical, he soaks up all the bad and replaces it with love. I want you to have him." I quietly say to you. "Oh Becs I can't take something so special" you tell me. I shake my head knowing you wouldn't have which is why I already had a reply "just until you feel better, for me please?" "But what if you need him?" you say. "I won't" I simply state. "How do you know?" you ask. "Because I got my nights with you and that's plenty magic for me" I say with finality. You accept my answer and tightly hug Jeremiah to your chest and dropping your head looking into his eye. "He's only got one eye?" you ask confused. I give a small smile while staring at Jeremiah and say "yeah he lost it not long after I got him and I was gonna fix it, but I felt that him being broken that way was what made him magical. He was broken like me at the time, but he still had his smile and so would I soon." When I looked at you, you had a few tears that had escaped and right before I'm able to reach out to wipe them away I'm being pulled down into a tight hug. You whisper into my ear "I promise I'll cherish him till I can return him to you." "I trust you will" I say as I ruffle your hair and kiss the side of your forehead before I untangle myself from your arms. As I slip out of your room I glance back and whisper "sweet dreams Red." You smile, your eyelids droop, and you drift into slumber. I smile weakly to myself on the way back to my room as I finally admit to myself that I may just be in love with you.


	7. Chapter 7

3.19 17:45

Today I have my notebook and decided to do some sketches. All of sudden you come barreling into the room and proceed to jump onto me. I'm not exactly sure what you're so excited about, but I'm struggling to stay alive as you squeeze and shake me so hard I'm about to pass out. When I begin coughing you finally realize the hold you have on me and flashing a guilty smile you release me. Once my breathing normalizes you quickly apologize saying "sorry I didn't mean to harm you, but I couldn't hold back my excitement. It's just you weren't lying! Jers is magical!" I blink at you astonished because even though I was the one to say he was magical I did not expect you to proclaim that he in fact was magical. Honestly I just said magical because I thought it'd make him even more special and a reason to convince myself to keep him around at my age. So apparently last night was the first time in a very, very long time you dreamed and you deduced the reason behind it was because of Jeremiah's magic. I chuckle lightly as I think about how cute you are right now. Now I'm the one who can't control herself as I find myself wrapping you up into a tight hug. Soon enough I lighten my hold on you, but I don't completely separate myself from you. "Tell me about it?" I ask you. You laugh heartily as you say "you really like dreams, don't you?" I nod my head quickly without a second thought. I tell you that the favorite part of my day is right after I wake up because I tend to continue lying in bed recounting my dream. Although not all dreams are fun some are in fact pretty scary yet I still find myself wanting to relive them for a few minutes as soon as I wake up. The feeling is the same as when I'm reading; it's as if I'm transported to another world and my typical life just melts away and I could be exactly who I want to be. You smile sweetly as I finish explaining my obsession with dreams. You mention that Aubrey and I appear in your dream. And like a puzzle you slowly piece together your dream as you try to recall everything you can remember.

[ _Chloe's Dream Recollection_

 _I was in the library staring down at numbers listed on a notepad that I apparently needed to input into the computer to make new labels for the books. We were student library aides, but Aubrey and yours job was to manually write down the numbers already present on the old book labels and then give them to me. I was bored out of my mind all by my lonesome self just waiting for you two to finish writing. Aubrey and you were at least having some fun working together. So I just sat there staring at you. I was surprised because you seemed quite invested with Bree in conversation and for some reason I was feeling a tinge lonely and jealous. I didn't mind you spending time with Bree, but I just really wanted your attention. Frustrated I abruptly stood and made my way to the back where the library staffs lounge was located, which only I was allowed, to take a breather. I decided to try and just focus on my work. Taking a deep breathe I made my way back to the front. With my eyes downcast not expecting anyone to be behind the librarians counter, but I found myself crashing into someone. I looked up confused only to find you staring back at me. Before I could question you I'm being pulled by the hand back towards the staffs lounge. I was completely mind boggled as to what was happening that I easily allowed myself to be dragged with no protest. Once we arrived in the lounge you finally let go of my hand and took a seat on the only couch in the room. I stared blankly at you with my head tilted to the side trying to process what had just happened. Again before I could question anything you held your hand up as if to say "hold that thought" and then proceeded to pat the seat next to you as if summoning me to occupy the space. Cautiously I stepped forward, but instead of taking the offered seat I sat down in the chair off to the side of couch. You were not happy with this decision seeing as you got up grabbed me by the shoulders, stood me up, and sat me down on the couch then proceeded to seat yourself as close as possible to me. I tried to put as much distance I could manage between us. So now there we were facing each other on the two seater couch and I was confused as to why, but in the back of my mind I was worrying that we would be caught by the librarian and end up in trouble. Wanting to get away from the awkward situation as quickly as possible I asked, "What are we doing?" You simply replied, "You like me, don't you?" I was taken aback, I thought "what the hell is that supposed to mean?" The only word though that fell from my lips was "What?" with a completely confused facial expression to go along. You flashed a small smile and took a bold move forward and placed your face mere centimeters away from mine. I wasn't able to process anything as all my focus was on the close proximity our faces were in. Then I think I hear someone coming our way so I look to the side and there's nobody. When I turn back to face you you're no longer there, but Bree in your place. That's when I wake up._ ]

I stare at you blankly as I try to process your dream and feeling a bit awkward about how much I want to be your dreams me. Instead of addressing the situation I'm in I try to lighten the mood as I deadpan "that was your dream?!" You laugh at my expression and punch my arm lightly. I had expected more from your dream, but then I remember that this is your first dream in a long time so it makes sense now. You proclaim once more how magical Jeremiah truly is. I smile at your enthusiasm that is until you ask me where I had gotten Jers. Not wanting to seem distanced I simply say how I had received Jers on my 13th birthday from my best friend Jesse. I can't mask the sad smile that makes its way to my face. You notice the change in my mood so you try lightening it by mentioning that Jesse must be special since I've kept his gift for so long. I half smile at your attempt and simply say "I've known him since birth and yeah he was special." "Was?" you ask confused. Jesse had died instantly in a car crash not long after that birthday. It all happened so quickly. One day we were pooling our money together to buy ingredients for fruit salad and the very next day I had a bowl of fruit salad that I just wanted to throw out, but didn't have the heart to do so. He was my closest friend, my other half, and losing him was all too much. I had a hard time dealing with it for a long time. Jeremiah was there with me through it all. Jesse had sprayed Jers with his favorite scent and hugged him like crazy, before gifting Jers to me, so the stuffed animal would smell like him. So I would hug Jers tightly to my chest, inhale deeply and it was almost as if Jesse was there beside me during the hardest times. You hug me tightly and wipe away the tears that spilled while I told you Jers story. I'm touched by your simple actions and surprised at how easily I opened up to you about it. I haven't talked to anyone about anything I went through during that time and it's probably why I'm so closed off to most people. You thank me for loaning you Jeremiah especially now knowing how sentimentally valuable he is to me. I mention that it's no big deal and ask if you knew what I meant when I said my nights with you were magic enough for me. You shake your head no and so I explain why. "You remind me so much of Jesse. He would constantly invade my personal space not giving a hoot about it. We also enjoyed many quiet nights together and he hugged me all the time. And please don't take this the wrong way, but your scent is similar to his too. So with you around, I feel like I don't need Jers much these days." You laugh as you ask "my scent?" I nod and tell you how when we hug I especially like when it's long because then your scent invades my senses and it since it's similar to Jesse's scent I feel in a small way I have Jesse back. You suddenly jump to your feet and run out of the room, but before completely exiting the room you yell to me that you'll be right back. I have no idea what you got going through your head. Less than two minutes later you're rushing back into the room with Jeremiah in your arms. Before I could question you, you're back on the couch hugging me tightly with Jers squeezed between us. You mention how you had the sudden idea that you wanted Jeremiah to hold all our scents. Yours, mine, and Jesse's. I laugh lightly because I think to myself that Jers already had all our scents because 1) I would regularly use Jesse's favorite spray on him 2) I slept with Jers every night and finally 3) you now had with Jers. I keep my thoughts to myself and simply smile down at you and say I like your idea. After hearing my approval you nuzzle your face into my neck and I swear I can feel you inhale deeply. Laughing lightly I ask "Are you smelling me?" You quickly nod and mumble into my neck that you wanted to ingrain my apparently apple like scent into your memory so when you hugged Jers it was like I was there with you. I chuckle and hug you tighter resting my head on top of yours telling you "You're so weird." Ms. Kelly has to kick us out of the lounge again today. Walking you to your room is different today like we're in our own bubble and the air around us is just different. I find it funny how instead of holding hands we silently made the decision to each hold one of Jeremiahs arms. So there we are walking to your room with Jers hanging between us and I imagine the scene to look odd to outsiders, but to me it's meaningful. When we get to your room I release Jers and you bring him up to your chest. I lean up to kiss your temple and after I drop my head and kiss the top of Jers head. You smile sweetly as I turn on my heel after whispering "Sweet Dreams Red."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for not updating recently I've been busy trying out some new baking recipes. Also this journal entry will be done in three parts since it's quite long.**

* * *

(Part 1)

3.20 18:00

Today I've decided I wanted to hangout in the DAs office so imagine my surprise when I walk out my room and there you are standing in front of my door. I take a few glances around before settling my gaze on you with a raised eyebrow. You don't say anything and instead just grab my hand dragging me to the exact place I wanted to go. Ms. Kelly is surprised to see us there and lets us know that she was actually about to head out for her dinner break. I'm a little sad that we can't hang in the office, but the next thing I know is I'm trying to convince Ms. Kelly to let us stay in the office. She tells us that it's against the rules for students to be in the office without an advisor. For some odd reason I am very adamant about hanging out in the office. Eventually I convince her to let us stay, but she says she has to lock us in and if anyone knocks we must not answer. I agree and tell her I'll just turn off the lights to make it seem as if no one is even in the office. She seems pleased with the idea and heads out. As soon as she locks the door I quickly switch off the light and join you on the couch. So there we are in the dark office with me lying down my head cradled in your lap. Almost like second nature you instantly begin to play with my hair as soon as I'm settled. We stay in silence for a little bit before I begin to speak quietly. "I love yet hate nighttime." "Why's that?" you ask me. I go on to explain that night is when I feel most at ease, but it's also the time I feel most vulnerable. My favorite memories with Jesse are mostly consisted of the nights we spent together. We used lie on my roof and just stare at the stars for hours barely any conversation was spurred during those times. The few times we did converse it was always deep and how we saw our future together. I can't have those anymore. I miss him lots still I say as I finish now allowing my tears to fall freely. You must've sensed that I had started to cry a little since you begin to wipe at the tears with your free hand. After some time you softly ask me to tell you about Jesse only if I want that is. I smile at your tenderness and concern that I willingly want to tell you. Jesse was the last person I ever spoke freely with and I find myself longing to do same with you now. This will be the first time I verbally remember him. Of course I think about him always, almost not a day goes by without him on my mind, but I now want to share him with someone. He deserves to be known and loved by someone I can see my new future with. I can no longer keep him to myself. It's definitely not how he wanted to live his life, but I know he's understood this whole time that I wasn't ready to share him with just anybody. We were so close almost like siblings, but even that wouldn't explain how close we were. Some people use the term Best Friend Forever loosely with several people, but for me Jesse was the only one to hold that title for me. "He was my soulmate and he always will be even if he's gone." I quietly admit. You gently squeeze the hand I had interlocked with yours while I thought of Jesse. "You sure you want to share with me?" you ask to make sure you're not overstepping. I nod my head and simply state "I trust you with him." You readjust our position so now we're both lying on the couch facing and holding each other. "I didn't attend his funeral." I quietly admit. You draw me closer to you now rubbing my back as you allow me to cry into your shoulder. "I just didn't want to see him there lying there so lifeless and have that replace every memory I had with him." I mumble out. Nothing is said in response and I know you understand my actions and I'm not being judged. You only hug my tighter and kiss my temple. After some time I began to relive the memories of my life with Jesse. I talked on and on and you laid there holding me listening to all the adventures I had with him. You laughed, so hard I had to cover your mouth, when I described when Jesse and I decided that on one particular rainy day that slip'n'slid mud in my backyard was an amazing idea. On the more serious stories you just wiped away the tears that spilled as I let the memories replay for the first time in a long time. By the time I was about to start my fifth story I realized that almost an hour had already passed and figured Ms. Kelly would be back soon so we decided to sit up and wait for her return. I promised to continue the stories another time when we have some private time again. You nodded your head in agreement also realizing the time and decided to talk about cooking. Before you can even finish your first sentence the office door is being swung open and the lights flicked on. I figured it was Ms. Kelly, but when I looked around the wall at the door, boy was I wrong. Instead of Ms. Kelly there was campus security with a very distressed looking girl from our dorm walking into the room. I turned back to face you with my eyes as big as saucers. You looked at me confused before I quickly grabbed your hand and started to drag you out of the office trying to avoid being questioned by security. Luckily the security guard was more concerned about the girl that I don't think she noticed we were in the office without an advisor. As soon as we got out of the office I quickly took us outside not wanting to be anywhere near the dorm incase reality of us dawned on the security and she came looking for us by checking rooms. As soon as we reached the bottom floor and stepped outside I quickly dropped your hand realizing I had been holding onto it the whole time quite tightly. I've never been outside the dorm with you so I kind of just stood there not knowing what to do or where to go. Sensing my uncertainty you walked toward a nearby pathway and waved at me to join you. I jogged over to you and we walked the path in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

(Part 2) 3.20

Eventually the path ended at a grassy hill. I grabbed your hand and dragged you to the middle of the hill before pulling you down to lie beside me looking up at the sky. With it being fairly dark all around we were able to see a good amount of stars. I lifted my hand and pointed to two stars in the little dipper and stated that one was Jesse's star and the other was mine. I mean we don't own them or anything like that, but for us in a sense we do. One night while lying on my rooftop looking at the stars we decided we each got to choose one to be ours. With there being so many stars we decided to use ones part of the little dipper since it was the only constellation we knew the shape of therefore we would always know which star was ours. I had named mine Zephrania. You laugh at the name I had chosen, but I defend myself saying that I was eleven at the time and that it sounded cool for something in space. You eventually agree that it was a pretty cool sounding name. I suddenly look at you wide eyed and say "Hey why don't you pick a star to own and name?!" Shaking your head you state that you're not sure you want to do that. I'm confused as to why. You explain that it seemed this was something special for me connected to Jesse and that you didn't want to replace that. I let you know that he would want me to replace it. Not believing me you question how I would know that. I say "because Jesse and I talked about all sorts of things revolving around our futures so I just know." You still seem unsure of doing such a thing; thinking it just seems too special to do away with. I smile as I shake my head and tell you that it really wasn't all that special. We were just talking randomly at the time and after we hardly talked about it. "There are plenty other times with Jesse that are special and this one is not one of them" I say. You don't say anything in returning, but I read sadness in your eyes. I realize what I had just said and what it could imply so I quickly say "But I want it to be something special between us." Finally looking at me you ask "special how?" Like a reminder that on this day I decided to open up to someone allowing them to see my broken self. Almost as if for everyone I'm a star that they can only imagine fully experiencing its brilliance, but if you claim that star then that means you don't have to imagine. You roll onto your side facing me and pull me into a tight embrace. Your face is nestled under my chin. I feel something wet drop onto my collar bone and I have a feeling you're crying and I don't know why. I lift your chin so I can look into your eyes and ask "why the tears?" You state with a loving smile that graces your lips "I want to claim the star." I return your smile leaning forward and kissing your forehead. Without letting me go you turn your body slightly to look at the stars. After a minute you choose the star closest to mine. You name it Lumière. I look at you confused over the name. You explain how much I remind you of Beast from Beauty and the Beast, but Beast didn't sound like a star name so you choose Lumière instead in reference. I'm not too sure being likened to Beast is a good thing. I don't exactly remember the movie as well. You're shocked that I can't remember the cartoon. So your now staring at me bugged eyed and I want to laugh thinking I must've looked this crazy to you when I freaked out about dreams. I tell you how my mother once told me it was my favorite, but that I can't remember it ever being so. Having stopped watching movies because the always happy endings were the reason I hated them especially since I went through a lot as a kid so I couldn't relate. I've watched a fair share of movies though since Jesse loved them, but I didn't care for much of them. Most times I would predict the ending about 15 minutes in and eventually fall asleep out of boredom. You are not happy with this and decide that we were going to finally visit the TV room tomorrow and we were going to watch Beauty and the Beast. I'm not sure why you want me so badly to like movies as I try to figure a way out of this situation. You flash me the saddest looking puppy eyes I've ever seen someone do and I feel my resolve crumble; I'm now for sure watching that movie tomorrow night. You hug me tightly when I let out a sigh of defeat and begrudgingly agree to watch the movie with you. I take a peek at my watch and notice the time and suggest we head back to the dorm especially since neither of us had our "official BU rape whistle" on us. You laugh loudly before lifting your left hand in front of my face and there around your wrist in all its glory is your whistle. How the heck I missed that is beyond me. You ask to stay a little longer and I simply nod because honestly I didn't feel much like getting up just yet anyways. With that we both turned to stare at the stars once again. After a couple minutes I felt my eyelids get heavy. I decided that I felt very comfortable with your head resting on my shoulder and allowed myself to fall asleep. Next thing I know is you're shaking me awake telling me we need to head back, but I don't feel like walking so I put up a fight. You tell me it's almost midnight and knowing Aubrey she's going to let Ms. Kelly know you were missing. I tell you to just leave me and I'll be fine. "I can't leave you. Ms. Kelly knows we were together earlier so if Aubrey does report me missing then you are instantly connected." You say to me. I really don't want to leave. I'm super comfy and the dorm is so far away and not to mention the stairs. If I have to walk all that way by the time I get to my room I won't be able to sleep anymore. You chuckle at my childish behavior and start to poke fun at it being because I'm only as tall as them. I tell you that you can tease me all you want but I will be getting back to my wonderful slumber you had so rudely interrupted. You huff and say "I'm not leaving you especially when you don't have your whistle. I'll carry you if I have to." I quickly agree and you look at me astonished and confused. "Carry me!" I say. You can't decide if I'm actually being serious or not so you ask me if I was. I shrug my shoulder and state that you offered and I'm willing to return to the dorm if you did so. You groan but quickly agree to do it since I'm so tiny anyways. Too happy to care about you insulting my size I shout into the darkness "YES! I'M GETTING A PIGGYBACK RIDE FROM THE CHLOE BEALE" with my arms stretched out towards the sky. "You're so silly. Just so you know I am only carrying you to the building; there is no way I'm carrying you up three flights of stairs." You say to me. I simply reply "roger that." We finally scrambled to our feet and I wait for you to be prepared to take me on. I hop on your back trying to not jump with too much force. Once settled I wrap one arm around your front then with the other arm I pointed towards the dorm and yell "Giddy-up, Horsey." You giggled at my antics and to my surprise started to gallop. Of course you gave up in less than a minute quickly realizing the difficulty of doing such a task with a full grown adult on your back even with my size. I couldn't help the giggles that escaped my lips. This has been the greatest night with you so far and it's not even over yet.


	10. Chapter 10

(Part 3)

3.20 23:35

We finally arrive at our dorm building. You try to shake me off your back, but I hold on strong. Huffing and stomping your foot you state I had promised. I laugh and shake my head in disagreement. Technically I did not promise anything, the only thing I had said was "roger that" which implies that I heard you, but in no way did it mean I agree. You try to point out that it's three flights of stairs though. Seizing the perfect opportunity for comeback I point out that not long ago you had said that I'm so tiny anyways. You scoff at my ridiculousness and try once more to shake me off. As soon as you give up I pull out my ultimate trump card. "I poured my heart out today, my mind and body is exhausted" I say in the best sad voice I can pull. Your reply surprises me "I never asked you to." I know you meant no harm in it since I can see the smile playing at your lips meaning that you're now just going along with my act. So I mock gasp and continue with our act with "I see how it is Red, I pour my heart out to you thinking I could trust you, but in truth you never had any intention of ever really getting to know me." You laugh unable to continue this ridiculous dialogue eventually calling me a dork, but you can't help loving me more for it. I look down at you completely serious now "you love me?" You smile up at me. "It's been about a month since we've met, but from the get go I knew you my friend were special and that I would want you a part of my life for a very long time" you say. My heart sinks a little when you said friend, but I shake away the emotions for now trying to stay in this moment right now I go back to my happy-go-lucky self. I say "now take me upstairs (grinning stupidly down at you) and I'll give you a reward if you carry me all the way to my room." Before agreeing you want to know what the reward will be. I offer to buy all the snacks for the movie night tomorrow and attempt to stay awake the whole time. You stand there thinking over the offer and then a weird smile takes place on your face and you agree to me terms quickly starting the climb to our dorm floor. I have a sinking feeling that I just made a bad decision. You carry me all the way upstairs, but before you can take me to my room I ask you to take us to the DAs office. Upon entering the office Ms. Kelly looks at me with a questioning gaze and I just smile at her acting oblivious to our position. I request to reserve the TV room for a good two and half hours tomorrow for movie night. Ms. Kelly looks surprised and it's probably because I had told her before how much I hate movies which is why I was always in the lounge. I quickly explain that you were forcing me to which is why you were piggybacking me. You cut in and state that was not the reason, but because I wanted to sleep on the hill and you being the kind person you are couldn't allow that. Waving my hand in the air I say "yeah, yeah same smell." You scoff and say that it was not the same thing. I shrug my shoulders and say it kind of is since we just both left out a lot of details but the main point was you were giving me a piggyback ride. Ms. Kelly laughs at our little disagreement and waves it away and then asks us if we were around when security got there. We both nod and I explain it was the reason we left the dorm. Ms. Kelly nods in understanding and says we were lucky security wasn't all concerned about us, but I was no longer allowed to convince her let me stay in her office without her. I protest mentioning that we weren't caught though. She looks at me straight and says "just no." I pout in defeat and call her a buzz kill. That gets a laugh out of her and you and I quickly decide we should leave before you try to shake me off again. Ms. Kelly wishes us a good night and I reply with nighters. You don't move from our spot in the office and instead I'm being stared at by you and her. You both confusedly ask at the same time "nighters?!" I roll my eyes and say that I had a friend that got me used to saying it and that Ms. Kelly should feel honored since I only use it with people I actually like. After that we left and you continued to carry me to my room. You were about to walk into my room that's when I jumped off your back. I stop you from entering my room and remind you of the rules. You stare at me in disbelief for a few seconds before saying "you went into my room." I explain the situation was different therefore the rule was invalid. You ask how it was any different. I tell you that you needed to be comforted and being a good friend trumps following the rules sometimes. Then I point out that anyways you did go into my room that exact same day. You say it was so quick and that I had stayed in your room for at least ten minutes. I let out a little laugh at you and promise to let you into my room one day soon. Your eyes shine and you pester me asking me how soon. Smirking I say "it should be in a couple days since if I remember clearly it's your turn to do your dorm leaders duty of room inspections. You gasp and just glare at me and declare that one of these days you're going to get me to allow you into my room outside of dorm leader duties. I nod unconvincingly and say "yeah sure whatever you say Red. Night." "What no nighters?" you ask sounding offended. I just smile and simply say nope. You huff and turn on your heel and sulk towards your room before I yell out "Sweet Dreams Red." You glance back and see me giving you my goofy smile before you run back towards me and hug me tightly. "And here I thought I wouldn't get my hug" I say while lightly chuckling. You punch my arm lightly calling me mean before saying "Sweet dreams Apples." "Apples?!" I ask. You tell me it's my new nickname based off my scent. "Okay I could roll with that it does beat books. Unless of course you called me Cinderella Books." I say. "Cinderella Books, really?" you say confused. I mention that yeah since I was your Princess now. You look completely puzzled. "Did you not turn into a horse and carry me all the way back home before midnight?" I smugly say. Your eyes widen in realization that I had planned the whole thing. I wink at you in confirmation of your thoughts and say "it's a good thing you love me and want me to be part of your life." You agree sticking your tongue out at me before kissing my cheek and skipping off to your room. I can't wait for tomorrow.


	11. Author's Note

Hey all sorry I haven't updated the story. I'm a bit busy lately, but I am still working on the story when I find time. Hopefully by next week I won't be as busy and I promise I'll be updating daily then. Sorry once again and thank you for the follows and interest in my story. :)


	12. Chapter 11

Three Part Entry

* * *

 **(Part 1)**

 **3.21 17:30**

Pizza, Chinese, Cheez-It's, Reese's Pieces, Popcorn, Red Vines, Razzle's, FunMallows, Salt Vinegar Pringles, Baby Carrots, Clementine's, Apple Juice, Chocolate Soy Milk, and Water. When I agreed to providing snackage I had no idea you would make such a list. All totally worth it for that piggy-back ride though. I've gathered everything from the store and all that was left was to order the pizza and Chinese. I struggle, with two very large grocery bags filled with your goodies, to make my way to Ms. Kelly's office to get the keys to the TV room when I run into Aubrey. I don't think I've actually seen her around the dorm except in you guys room that one time of course so I'm a little surprised. To think I was surprised to see her she surprises me more by offering to help me by taking one of the grocery bags. I gladly accept her offer. As she follows me she asks why I had a bunch of junk food. Simply answering her with "Chloe." She nods her in understanding, but looks a bit confused. I explain how I made a deal with you and how all the snacks were for a forced movie night tonight. She gasps and says "She got to you too?" I'm confused. Shaking her head Aubrey explains how you had pestered her all morning to join you for a movie night and she ended up giving in after you flashed her "the look." "Those damn puppy-dog eyes of hers. Can anyone say no to her?" I ask astonished at your actions. Sighing she says she hasn't met anyone yet and I suddenly feel for the girl. I can only imagine all the trouble you must of dragged her through by using your power against innocent peoples like her and I. All of sudden we both come to realization that neither of us knew that the other would be part of movie night. I see a glint in Aubrey's eye and the next second she is convincing me to join her in messing with you. We formulate a plan to start like we dislike each other because knowing you, you did all this in hopes we would become friends. The rest will kind of be like going with the flow, but we figure out a signal to represent to bring things to an end. I can't believe how similar Aubrey and I are which makes me laugh. Aubrey questions the laugh and I tell her the reasoning and that now I know why you kept attempting to be my friend. She smiles and says "Yeah Red just can't help being attracted to people who seem to be broken." I stare at her with my mouth gaping, I can't believe we both call you Red. Shaking away my thoughts I walk into Ms. Kelly's office and retrieve the keys for the TV lounge leaving her with the money for the delivery incase they get there before I do. When we get to the lounge Aubrey quickly begins to help me set the snacks up and get the place ready. While were organizing the snacks I find myself telling Aubrey that I honestly don't care to watch movies ever. She says she's the same way and we were most likely in for a long night so we better do well with our plan in hopes to get out of it earlier. I feel a little bad about planning to ruin your plans, but once you find out Aubrey and I get along I think you'll be fine. She leaves to her room saying that you would be there soon and she will start the plan by being "unwilling" to go and have you end up basically dragging her here. I laugh and wave her off, but before doing so I ask what toppings I should order for her since I'll be getting Hawaiian and most people don't like that. She says she's fine with my choice and it's actually one of her favorites and then she's gone. After putting in the Pizza order I quickly make a call for the Chinese order. I was finishing up my call with the Chinese when you walk in pulling in a "reluctant" Aubrey and I have to contain myself from laughing out loud. I instead look at you with questioning gaze and I must've fooled you 'cause you offer me a guilty grin in return. Bree takes this opportunity to start our plan of messing with you. She points at me with a disgusted look and asks you what I was doing there. I cross my arms in defense and say that I should be the one asking that. She scoffs and states that she highly doubts that Chloe would ever invite me to a movie night especially with my apparently mad-at-the-world demeanor. I really want to laugh, but I sober my face before confidently mentioning that you in fact did invite me. I end my statement sticking my tongue out at her just to taunt a little. I see her smirk a bit and about to rebuttal, but before she can you're stepping between us asking for us to stop arguing. You admit that maybe you didn't go about it the right way, but you were hoping that we could all have movie night together in hopes for us all to be friends. I laugh internally at how easily Bree and I pegged you. You really are an open book Red. When you turn your back on us to check out the snacks I look at Aubrey and she flashes me a sneaky grin. I quickly return her grin with my signature smirk and we put on our poker faces before you turn back to us. You grab both our hands and drag us to the couch excited to get the movie night started. Being the kind person you are you situate yourself in the middle saving us the trouble of trying to figure out seating. Aubrey asks what we are watching and scoffs when you tell her Beauty and the Beast. According to you I wasn't the only one not to remember the movie. I know I had my excuse, but I feel sorry for Aubrey when she explains that it's not her fault when her father thought once she turned 6 she was too old for cartoons and only allowed her to watch world news or business news. You push past our excuses and say Beauty and the Beast is the best show for the both us since we both are apparently like the Beast. Again I'm not sure how I feel being likened to Beast, but I just shrug the comment off. Aubrey instead decides this opportunity to rile you up more. She laughs a little and expresses that in no way she could be like Beast especially if you thought I was. We were not in the same standing in any way possible. Your eyes widen and you just shake your head saying she needs to just watch and see. She tells you sure and to just start the movie already so we could get the night over. I quickly agree acting as if I could no longer stand any extra time spent in her company. You mumble to yourself, but I hear you questioning yourself how the hell we both deserved to have you in our lives. Aubrey and I chuckle quietly at your statement but say nothing. I kind of want to end the game she and I are playing, but I now understand why it's fun to mess with you and I don't think I could let up just yet. Just as our movie starts Ms. Kelly walks in with our Pizza and Chinese. Good thing I gave her my money earlier I had totally forgot I had ordered food. The movie is put on pause as Ms. Kelly hands over the food. I apologize to her for forgetting and she waves me off and says I'm lucky she likes me. "Must be my charming ways" I confidently state. She just laughs at me and says its more because her work time is more interesting when I visit and "bother" her. I mock scoff and end up laughing heartily because we both know she was the one that invited me hang out when I wanted and we had some good conversations. She looks at her watch and lets us know she had to go since she had a hot date with the hubby. I call out to her as she leaves the room to make good choices. Aubrey suddenly asks me since when and how am I so buddy buddy with our dorm advisor. I smirk and ask her why does she care. She acts indifferent and says that's it was surprising that I knew how to act human. I scowl at her and lowly state that at least people like me unlike herself. She now smirks and mentions that just because I "caught" yours and Ms. Kelly's attention doesn't mean everyone likes me. I'm about to continue when you tell us both to just shut it and could we please watch the movie. You then give us both an icy glare and we both nod in agreement. Satisfied with our response you flash a smile and we continue to watch our movie. I can't wait till Bree gives me a signal that we can give up our charade because honestly that glare was pretty darn scary and I don't want to see it again. As I settle back in I grab one of the Chinese food boxes and start shoveling down the noodles it contained. Out of the corner of my eye I see you staring at me in awe and with a slight smile. I manage a "what?" around the food I still have in my mouth. You chuckle and before turning back to the TV saying I'm truly like the Beast. Shaking my head I resume my eating this time trying to not look so savage. You start having a fit of giggles and I have no idea why. Trying to keep myself distracted from gushing over how cute you sound I zone in on the TV. After the first two songs I feel myself already feeling sleepy and I start to fight the urge to nap. I look to my left and see Aubrey seems to be in the same boat as me. She looks over at me and I read her glare for me to start something so we can both shake the sleepiness away. I pipe up "Chloe I don't get how I'm anything like the Beast." Aubrey inputs "Are you sure Mitchell? You seem just as much as a freak of nature with those ear monstrosities." I respond with "You just don't like me do you Posen?!" She simply replies with a nope and a stern eye. For a second I almost believed her. I find myself letting out a low growl and tell her she doesn't even know me. This time you yell at us to shut up once again and if maybe we pay attention to the movie we'll see why we both are like the Beast. The part we're at now is when Beast surprises Belle with the library. I never thought the angry being that pushed people away would become a fool for a single person who was patient with him. I guess you were right. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at the back of your head unwilling to admit the truth. I didn't know you saw me do it, but your hand reaches out and you smack me upside my head. You then explain that Bree and I both hold up very high walls, but you find it amazing that when you are around our walls are forgotten. We are at ease and comfortable with ourselves. I guess that just makes you our Belle. Aubrey agrees with you and a second later she's pointing at the TV and saying "but I doubt Mitchell could dance she seems clumsy." That's the signal so I instantly get up and face you both. I extend a hand out to her and ask for this dance. She looks slightly surprised not knowing that I was going to do this, but goes along and gently places her hand in mine. As soon as I get her standing I flash her my signature lopsided grin and pull her closer to me. I take lead and begin dancing the Viennese Waltz, the exact dance Beast was doing right now. Just as I figured Bree dances along easily following my lead. I could tell she knew the dance. She's confused at first, but quickly catches on when I stop dancing and lean in whispering into her ear "think it's time to tell her how easy it really is for us to get along?" She leans her back, smiles, and simply nods. Out of the corner of my eye I see you looking stunned with your mouth gaping open. I start to laugh. Aubrey just says "guess you proved me wrong Becs." I look at her wide eye not expecting her to use a nickname I haven't heard in years. My heart races; swallowing the lump that had instantly formed in my throat I will myself to not cry. I have no idea what's going on with me just by Bree simply using the nickname Jesse used to call me by. Blinking back those few tears I try and put on a natural smile and say "that I did." I see a flash of concern cross her face so to avoid any questions I quickly turn my attention towards you. You're too surprised by everything to notice my change in mood and I release a sigh of relief. I didn't feel like crying again so soon. Aubrey doesn't mention anything and instead gives my shoulder a comforting squeeze. We're still holding onto each other so I shyly smile at her and finally release her.


	13. Chapter 12

**(Part 2) 3.21**

Bree and I are now just standing there looking at you as you work through everything in your head. After about five minutes you ask us "when?" barely audible. "When what?" I ask you. You want to know since when Bree and I have been friends. We both laugh and Bree starts to explain how she ran into me earlier and that was the first time we've interacted. I tell you how easy we actually got along and you look happy, but I can sense it's not your typical full blown happiness. Then it dawns on you that Bree and I were never actually fighting earlier and instead pulling a prank on you. Crossing your arms and glaring at us you state how upset you are that we did so. Bree snickers and I roll my eyes at you. We tell you how you had brought this upon yourself by trying to trick us into hanging out with each other without our knowledge. It's not like either of us would have cared if you had just asked us. But we like how things went better. You're still slightly upset with us and call us the worst friends ever. Then I remember I had just basically shown you one of my talents and decide to ask you to share one of yours since that was the deal. You shake your head in disagreement telling me I technically didn't show you anything, but rather Aubrey and you were just an innocent bystander. So if I want a new fact from someone it should come from her. I stare at you dumbfounded while Bree keeps looking between us confused as to what strange deal we have with each other. She eventually asks since when did she get pulled into our arrangement. You simply reply "since the moment you decided to have Beca here help you prank me." "You've got to be kidding me!" Bree expresses then turns to me asking "How did this end up backfiring on us?" "Right! And she calls us the worst. She's just plain evil." I jokingly reply. Quickly Bree agrees and suggests her and I ditch you to clean up the food mess while we chat up Ms. Kelly. I nod my head enthusiastically grabbing her hand and run out of the room before you can stop us. When we arrive in the DAs office we're hackling away like hyenas and could care less about the wild look Ms. Kelly is giving us. Once we settled our laughter we explain the whole situation to Ms. Kelly and now she's laughing hysterically. After a good fifteen minutes you finally come sulking into the office and I find it freakingly adorable. I felt a little bad about going along with Bree, but seeing you this way makes me smile widely. You try to look irritated as you flop onto the couch, but I could tell by the smile you're now trying to hide that you're really happy Bree and I are friends. I tell you to give up the act because any fool can easily tell that you're not really upset. You pout and say how Bree and I benefit from being friends with you, but at this point you have no idea what you benefit. With my mock dignified voice I say "why the honour to say you truly know us." I hold up my hand towards Bree for a high-five and she quickly does so. There's suddenly a glint in your eye and I know I'm gonna regret what I just said. You smirk and nonchalantly say "oh yeah, definitely, because you know I claimed the star." My eyes widen not expecting you to bring that up. Ms. Kelly pipes in asking what the heck you meant and Bree is there beside her, head cocked to the side giving us a questioning look . You act astonished as if what you said was like something everyone should know and you're surprised they don't know. I quickly get on my knees in front of you and begin to beg, yes beg, having no care about who is witnessing this and promise to do anything you ask as long as you don't reveal what I said that night. I'm internally freaking out that the truth of my cheesiness is about to be revealed. Bree asks "is it really that bad?" I tell her no, but it's just that I don't want anyone besides you to know for now. You quickly agree not to say anything if I meet you at our spot tomorrow at 17:30. I look at you confused because to my knowledge we had no spot. I figure you mean the computer lounge since that's where we usually are and tell you there's no need arrange that since I'm practically always there. You shake your head and laugh and tell me no you meant our star spot. I nod my head slowly now understanding, but still confused as to why you want to meet there. You say it's a secret and I just have to show up since I just promised to do anything you asked. I agree as I stand back up and Bree now says that she's really curious. You tell her she could come along if she wanted. Now I'm questioning what you're up to. Ms. Kelly also wants to know because for obvious reasons she can't tag along. And after last night she wants to know what we the "dynamic duo" get up to outside the dorms. I question her choice of name for us and mention that we've only been outside the dorms together once and that was just yesterday. "Exactly and that one time ended with Chloe giving you a piggyback ride from wherever all the way back to your room" Ms. Kelly states. Aubrey stares at me and asks me if what Ms. Kelly said was true. Trying to avoid her gaze I guiltily nod my head, but then hold up my hands in defense stating that you had said I was tiny so that only meant carrying me would be no problem for you. She's still staring at me and asks if you also carried me up the stairs as well. I bite my lip and glance all around the room quietly admitting that you in fact did. Now she's glaring at me and says that if she had known all this then she wouldn't have helped me carry the junk food earlier. "How do you think she got me to purchase all those snacks?! I traded my laziness for her gluttony which I was totally not aware of at the time. But still totally worth it, I ended up sleeping like a rock with all that saved energy." I say now feeling not so bad about my actions. You tell Bree to just forget it since carrying me was nothing compared to carrying your ten year old cousin and that's saying something. Ms. Kelly once more asks what the plans are. You tell her she'll find out after since it's a secret for now then you turn to Aubrey and ask if she was coming along. She asks me if it's okay with me. I'm surprised she's asking for my permission, but I tell her its fine. I might need her around anyways since I have no idea what you have planned and I'll need a partner to help me escape in case you've gone off the deep end. She's totally game now. So with everything set we decide it was about time we head to bed with it getting pretty late. Bree agrees and wishes you and Ms. Kelly goodnight grabbing my hand about to pull me out the office. You stop her and ask where the heck she was going with me. I look to her too wanting to know as well. She simply states she was taking me to my room of course. I nod my head again like it made sense, but a second later my brain catches up and I say "wait! What? Why?" She apparently has some things she wanted to ask me and figured walking with me to my room would be a good opportunity to do so. You ask her why you can't come along. "Simply it doesn't involve you and if you heard what I want to talk to Beca about you would want to keep me up all night with "girl talk" and I have an exam in the morning." She tells you. I ask her if I should be concerned and she says no. You just tend to blow things out of proportion and she figured I would have more info on the subject and not go all crazy on her. You look a little sad being left out so I quickly pull you into a hug. You don't hug back and I understand so I just lean up and kiss your temple and wish you sweet dreams as usual. Before releasing you I whisper not to forget you claimed the star and not even Aubrey can replace you, but it seems like she needs me right now. You nod sadly and start walking to your room alone. Once we see you've made it to your room okay we start making our way towards my room. I ask her what she wanted to ask that she couldn't even tell her best friend. She say's it's not that she can't tell you it's just she's not ready to tell you because she's still trying to figure things out. Surprised I ask "and you think I could help?" She simply says yes so I tell her to lay it on me. She tells me she thinks she might like someone. Now I'm confused as to why she couldn't tell you this. She slowly explains, as if still trying to figure out how to word things exactly, that maybe you were used to her liking a certain type and maybe just maybe my roommate was most definitely not that type. I'm confused what my roommate has to do with all this. I tell her I still don't get it and she admits that you only ever knew boys as her type. I easily understand then it dawns on me what she basically just confessed to me. Surprised I kind of yell at her "WHAT?" She quickly covers my mouth with her hand looking around frantically and tells me to quiet it down. She admits that she's not entirely sure of anything; if she only likes my roommate, girls in general, or if she even likes Stacie in that way.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's a bit short, but the night was coming to an end and I really wanted to right the next nights entry already.**

* * *

 **(Part 3) 3.21**

Bree and I arrive at my room and I feel like there's still more to discuss so I open my door inviting her in. She refuses at first, but I tell her that Stacie was visiting her sister and would be returning tomorrow night. Bree releases a sigh of relief and quickly shuffles into my room. Not having any real furniture to sit on I pat the space on my bed next to where I have situated myself. Since I'm not sure how to approach her pressing dilemma we end up sitting in silence for a while. After some time she lets out a cynical laugh and says she doesn't know why she's acting like it's such a big deal. I grab her hand to get her attention and looking her straight in the eye I sincerely tell her "it is a big deal; the confusion and self-doubt are the hardest parts. Sure the reality that some people close to you might reject you is pretty scary, but really you rejecting yourself is a way worse feeling." She gives me a small smile before leaning slightly towards me and resting her head on my shoulder. I begin to tell her about Jesse, how I lost him and how around that time I also started to question myself. At first I thought I was just trying to distract myself from the loss of my best friend, but eventually my emotions settled on both. I've never been in a relationship I find myself admitting to her. Usually when I tell people that fact I feel embarrassed, but with Bree I'm not feeling that way. When I look down at her she is staring up at me with a surprised face. Rolling my eyes I laugh and tell her how although I never had a relationship it doesn't mean I didn't have any experience. Now she looks intrigued so I ask her to please not look at me differently or be too upset. She nods and holds out her pinky for me to lock with. How she knew pinky promises were my favorite type of promises I will never know, but I find it all so comforting. I confess that I had kissed Stacie once, but I reassure Bree that she wasn't my first. I'm not exactly sure why I'm telling her all this, but I feel like it's important that I do so. Her eyes widen at first, but relax a second later when she asks how it happened. I explain how about a month after being roommates Stacie dragged me to a small party at a friends' house. Alcohol was involved and when Stacie and I were outside with one of the guys he asked us to kiss each other and we did. I wince at realizing how easily I had agreed to do it without much prompting. I avoid looking down at Aubrey now, well that is until she reaches out the hand I wasn't holding and gently directs my attention to her. She's smiling and asks me how it feels. I'm confused. She expands on what she meant by saying she never kissed a girl before and was wondering how it feels. Instead of explaining I slowly lean down giving her the opportunity to stop me and when she doesn't I place a chaste kiss on her lips. When I pull back I simply ask her "so?" She chuckles lightly and we're both now sporting light blushes. She smiles before looking forward again at the wall and says "I thought you liked Chloe?" "I do, but I thought I'd help you out with some of the confusion instead of someone else who might force their own agenda onto you." I tell her. I feel her nod her head in understanding and squeeze my hand silently thanking me. We stare at my wall in silence eventually deciding to lie down on my bed and stare at my ceiling instead. Bree tells me how she grew up in a very structured home and when she met you in second grade you basically barged into her life and forced her to be friends with you throwing her life into a whirlwind. I laugh because it's not much different from my own experience except you didn't force me, but you sure were pretty persistent in trying to get my attention. I guess you learned some self-control since second grade. I feel myself slowly falling asleep when suddenly there's a knock on my door. In walks Ms. Kelly who was doing her nightly checks. We both sit up all of sudden realizing that we were breaking the rules. Ms. Kelly gives us a questioning look. We both just stare at her not exactly having an excuse. She reminds us that by breaking this rule she would have to report it and one of us will have to move to another dorm building. I pipe in and plead with her to please just ignore it this once and I promise not to let it happen again. I try to give her the best puppy dog eyes I could do trying to look very resentful. She ends up just laughing and shaking her head telling me again how lucky I am she likes me. I give her a Cheshire-like grin in return. She says Aubrey needs to leave soon though and right before leaving herself tells me I need to stop convincing her to allow me to break rules especially since I was a dorm leader. Once she's gone I turn to Bree and she looks surprised. "I didn't know you were a dorm leader" She says. I shrug my shoulders and tell her how I only went for the position because I already spent so much time in the dorm I figured I should do something productive and luckily Ms. Kelly accepted. She smiles and shakes her head at me while getting up off my bed. She extends her hand out to me and once we're both standing she wraps me up into her arms. She thanks me for listening and that she was glad we were now friends. I lightly squeeze her and tell her "I'm here always if needed." When we release each other she kisses my cheek and shyly waves goodbye as she exits my room. Today sure was a long day, but I had a great time. I just realized Bree never told me how it felt to kiss a girl. Oh well, guess I'll find out another time. I just hope you don't question her too much when she gets to your room. I know she doesn't want to keep things from you, but she's still trying to figure everything out and wants to be 100% sure before telling you. I'm surprised she knew I was gay since I haven't told anyone here so she couldn't have heard it from you. Maybe she just felt more comfortable talking to someone about it that wasn't as closely tied to her. I definitely know how that can be. It's usually easier to open up about this to a random someone than those close to us. Longtime friends and family just have higher expectations for us and we feel like we're letting them down somehow.


End file.
